guilty pleasure
by angelessgirl
Summary: AU human fan fiction. Hayley Marshall is a thieve and a manipulator who crosses paths with Niklaus Mikaelson, who ends up offering her a deal of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU: human fan fiction.**_

Hayley was walking down the streets of New Orleans searching for a suitable target to rob; u see that was her thing, she was a thieve and a manipulator, and she was _good_; it was probably due to the fact that she's been on her own ever since she was 13 years old; before that she just kept moving from one foster home to another until she eventually decided it was time to find her real parents, and somehow she ended up here, in the Big Easy.

She started approaching a very wealthy looking woman that was just standing down the street probably waiting for a ride, so she started sneaking out from behind her and with a very swift move she reached into her purse and pulled out the wallet, took the money that was in it and quickly returned it into the purse, and the woman didn't feel or notice a single thing the entire time; it was like magic, she calls it her gift, yes 'gift', for without it she would have been dead by now, she knew it was wrong to do so, but it's not like she had another choice.

Suddenly she hears a police siren, and she started to panic, how is that even possible? She can't be caught, hell, this is Hayley Marshall; she never gets caught; she just froze there as the cops started to approach her, she was already trying to come up with an excuse, which would have been easier if she was still just a kid, a little bit of tears and a simple 'I'm sorry' with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes would have suffused, but now that she's 22 years old she had to find another way out.

Her heart started to race, as the cops kept getting closer and started running towards her, she contemplated the thought of running but that would only have gotten her into an even bigger trouble, beside they had cars and they could easily catch her.

Then something unexpected happened, the cops that were running towards her, passed her and kept running, and then she turned around only to see that they weren't after her, they were after someone else.

It was a masked man running through the streets caring a back pack, which she figured had money in it, I mean what else could it be? The man was fast, swift and very illusive; it was as if he's an expert; of course he had to be an expert, if he's managing to escape 6 cops that are after him.

Hayley just stood there admiring his every move; he was like a ninja, like Lino in 'brick mansions', then he climbed and jumped off a very high fence as if he was a monkey, it took less than a second from him to get to the other side; as the cops were still trying to climb it, he managed to get beat the other 2 that just got here, and kept running, Hayley's eyes never left him, she kept admiring his skills, and apparently he noticed her admiration and started running directly towards her, and before she knew it she was his hostage.

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her backwards and their bodies collided, "sorry, love, nothing personal" he whispered into her ear with a very sexy British accent, he then put a gun to the side of her head. The cops already recovered, drew their guns as well, "let the girl go" one of them demanded. Hayley knew what she had to do in order to get out of this mess.

"Please don't let him kill me, I'm an only child and both my parents are elder and can't take care of themselves, if anything happens to me they'll die" she pleaded, as fake tears started forming up in her eyes.

The masked man started walking backwards very slowly, pulling Hayley along with him of course, he then got into a car and drove away really fast; he was an expert at that too, she felt as if she's in 'the fast and the furious', she looked back to see if anybody is following them, but there was no one, "they're not following us" Hayley said looking back at him; his eyes went straight to the rear view mirror and realized that she was right; "very well then, I'll let you out a couple of blocks ahead".

Hayley started looking around, not realizing this part of the city, for she was still new here, it's only been a few days, and she didn't have time to sightsee.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked curiously, "I just don't know this part of the city" Hayley said looking back at him, "you're new here?" "Sort of" he glanced at her for a while, every part of his face was covered except his eyes, and they were mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes that can make any heart melt. "Very well then, tell me where you're staying and I'll be happy to take you there myself, and I'm even willing to go to your parents and apologize to them personally" he said with a very calm voice, "my parents?" she chuckled sarcastically, he looked like an expert which is why she thought he would know that she was lying, beside the moment she got into that car the tears stopped, how could he not have noticed? He looked at her not understanding what was going on, "I'm an orphan you fool, I can't believe you actually bought that shit, I mean I knew the cops would believe me, but you? Guess you're not as good as you look" he kept looking at her confused yet admiring her lying skills, "take a right, less traffic" she said with a very neutral tone, looking back at the road.

After driving for a while, he decided to stop the car in the middle of a deserted alley, he then got out of the car and so did Hayley, "thanks for the ride and next time try to be more careful, I'm not always ganna be around to save your ass" she sneered sarcastically, and before she knows it the man was right in front of her, blocking her way, "what's your name, love?" "What for? It's not like you're ganna use it" she said trying to move past him but he blocked her way yet again, he then noticed the necklace she's wearing, it was a little wolf, "well little wolf, one can never know" at 1st she was confused by the nickname then she remembered the necklace she's wearing and looked at it, then she looked up at him smirking, she opened her mouth to say something but change her mind and decided to just give him a smirk and try to get past him yet again.

However this time he caught her by the hand pulling her closer to him, "how would you like a full time job?" "What kind of job are we talking about?" she asked curious, "well my family and I own a bar down at the French quarter…" but before he could finish, she interrupted "sorry but I'm not into lap dancing and sleeping with strangers" she tried to walk away, but his grip only got tighter "not that kinda bar, it's more like a restaurant" "well I'm not a good cook, and I suck in taking order from random people" she said trying loosen his grip but to no veil, "I'm not asking you to do either of those things" "then what are you asking?" Hayley asked getting tired of these wild guesses "I'm asking you to do what you do best" he said and although his lips were covered she could sense a smirk.

She thought about it for a second and then finally realized what he is offering "so what you're saying is that you're not alone in this?" she looked at him suspiciously, he shook his head 'no' "cunning, tough, manipulative we could use someone like you on the team" he said still smirking, "sorry but I don't do team work, I've been on my own ever since I was 13 years old, I look out for my number one" she said pointing to herself , she once again tried to walk away but he wouldn't let her, finally he got an idea, "come here, love" he led her to the back seat, opened the door and pulled out the back pack he was caring earlier and opened it revealing a lot of money "have you ever made this much money? I'm giving you a chance of a life time, little wolf".

Hayley just stood there looking at the back pack filled with money; she wanted… no she needed this, she was already behind on rent, she had no money except the couple hundred dollars she got from that lady's purse which is barely enough for the rent, not to mention she was hungry, and needed new clothing, since the one she have are old and casual, which will not help her with her manipulative schemes.

However she knew that the man was not offering this job out of the goodness of his none existing heart, there had to be a trick, there is always a trick, it's how the world worked for her, everything had a price, "what's the trick?" she finally decided to ask "No trick, like I said we could use someone like you on our team".

She knew that it's not all, there had to be something else, but what? Hayley's usually capable of reading people very well, another skill she developed while living on the streets, but the mask he was wearing made it impossible and every time she tries to look at his captivating blue eyes, she loses her words, even his body language was too illusive, there was no doubt that he was an expert at this, which is why she didn't want to trust him.

"I'll have to think about it" she finally managed to say, "very well then, once you make up your mind, stop by the bar, it's called the Mikaelson, let me know what you decided" he said calmly as if he expected her to say that "see you then" Hayley said as she tries to walk away.

Still he pulled her back to him and their bodies colliding yet again "now, if you don't mind I'd like my wallet back" he said with a cocky voice, and she knew that he was smirking, she looked at him surprised that he was able of realizing that, she never gets caught, but then again he did seem like an expert, she gave him a smirk and pulled out the wallet "sorry force of habit" she said handing it back to him "and my watch as well" she looked at him even more surprised "well you know what they say take one to know one" he said smirking, she gave him the watch and was walked away.

But before she managed to get any further he said "One last thing love" he shouted, which made her turn around, he pulled out some money from the bag, "here" he gave her a stake of money which had to be like a 500 thousand dollars or so, she looked at him a little offended "thank you I don't accept handouts" she said as mean as possible, how dare he? This was like an insult to her "it's not a handout, it's for the rent" she looks at him confused at how he knew, and he must have understood her confusion so continued "you must be staying at the town's motel, the guy who runs it is a total douchebag, he must be harassing you about the rent, you can consider this as a thank you for saving my ass today".

Hayley stood there thinking about whether she should take the money, but hey she did help him out of that mess, so she earned it, it was not a handout, so she approached him and took the money and was about to walk away, but before she can he spoke again stopping her "you know that motel is rather shitty, if you want we live in a very big house down in the middle of the French quarter you're welcome to stay there as long as you want" "I'll keep that in mind" she said turning to walk away.

However, this time she stopped herself, and she turned to face him once more "by the way, it's Hayley, Hayley Marshall" she said with a genuine smile, then the man finally removed his mask revealing some divine featured, Hayley was shocked by his attractiveness, but tried to keep it together "Nicklaus Mikaelson" he said as he painted a smirk on his cherry red lips.

**Hi guys, so chapter 1 is done. Please tell me if you guys liked it or no, and if you want me to turn this into a full fic or if I should keep it a one shot, tell me what you like or didn't like and if you have any suggestions. **

**Chapter 2 is almost set but I will not publish it just yet, I don't want publish something no one wants to read. **

**However if this gets picked up for another chapter, I'll need your help with a few questions:**

**Since Klayley is my only OTP, and I don't mind any other OTP, I'd really appreciate if you guys can tell me which other ships you would like to see.**

**Do you guys want the TVD gang to join or not? If yes, which character(s)?**

**Beside Mikael and Esther, who would you like to see as the villain? (Could be TO or TVD character).**

**Sorry for the mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so sorry for the late delay *hide in my cushion fort* it's just things have been shitty lately. I'm not ganna bore you with the details, so without further or do here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's not as good as you imagined it, it was kind of a last minute thing, I didn't want you guys to wait so long for an update. Again tell me what you like what you don't like, and if there is any suggestion feel free to tell me. **

_A week later _

Hayley finally made up her mind; she decided she can't keep living here in this lousy motel, not to mention that she can barely afford it, and she can't keep stealing random people of the streets, because she's risking getting caught and being sent to jail for only a couple of hundreds that she'll end up paying as rent, Klaus was right, it was a chance of a life time, and she had to take it.

She gathered her things and went to the owner of the motel, gave him the money for the rent and went straight to the French quarter to find the bar.

Once she found the bar, which didn't take long, since the bar was quite popular, she felt eager to go in and accept the deal, but something kept telling her not to. Hayley never trusted anyone before, and to her this was a huge risk, but also an opportunity that she cannot pass, she finally gathered her strength and went inside.

She stood there trying to find his gorgeous face amongst the others, "I see you finally made up your mind" he said from behind her startling her, she turned around to face him, "well , you did say it was a chance of a life time" she smirked and so did he.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of team" he carried her duffle-bag for her and made his way to the back of the counter and she followed him "Cami, call a family meeting, and in the meantime you're in charge" he whispered to the waitress and she nodded in agreement.

He then led her to a room that was behind the counter; on the door there was a sign that says 'unauthorized entrance' and once she entered she realized it was their 'conference' room.

The walls were covered with pictures of random people; there were a couple of computers in the corner, and a huge screen hanging on the wall, with a big wooden table in the middle. He pulled out a chair offering her a seat; "thanks" she smiled accepting his offer and sat, then he sat right next to her.

Few seconds later, 2 men and a woman came in "what's with the family meeting?" Kol said annoyed, he was not in the mood for another family meeting, usually they have them when they are planning a new robbery, however they already had one yesterday in which they set the plan for today's robbery so going to another meeting didn't make sense to him.

But the moment he laid eyes on Hayley he froze "wow" was the only thing he managed to say, everyone was now staring at her, and she was getting uncomfortable, you could even feel her slightly blushing, "everyone this is Hayley Marshall, the manipulator I told you about" Klaus explained, she shyly smiled at them, however they kept staring at her as if she was an alien, she was starting to get nervous at why they were staring at her like that.

"Nik, you liar" Kol was the first to recover, he stepped forward and took a seat, "you said she was beautiful" Hayley look at Klaus confused, Klaus quickly looked away, avoiding her stares as he shot a nasty glare at Kol for telling her that, she looked back at Kol, "look at her she is bloody gorgeous" he said giving her a charming look, she was even more freaked out now.

He then took her hand in his and kissed it, "Kol Mikaelson, the informer, at your service" she jerked her hand away from his, wiping the none-existent saliva, "keep him away from me at all times" she said looking at Klaus with a fearful look, who chuckled and nodded his head.

Kol was what you call a 'big mouth', he was annoying as hell, but he can get people to talk and spill their dirty little secrets without them even realizing it, he had a way with people that no one quite understood, he was either too annoying that people would give him the information he needed just to get rid of him, or too challenging that they would give him the information just to prove a point, and if that didn't work he pulls out the big guns… literally, he was a master of torture.

However when it came down to the ladies all he needed was a hand full of compliments, a couple of winks from his dreamy eyes and sometimes even a one night stand; not that the ladies can turn him down or anything he was quite the charmer, he had the perfect body and face that helped him seduce any woman he crossed paths with, and he was not oblivious to his good looks, since he's the ultimate womanizer, well the second actually since Klaus occupied the 1st place.

"You know he is right you are gorgeous, which will make you the perfect manipulator" Rebekah said finally recovering, she walked in followed by Elijah, and they both sat at the table as well, "thanks?" Hayley said hesitant "around here, that is a compliment, sweetie" Rebekah smiled sincerely at Hayley and Hayley felt the urge to smile back "well, you're beautiful as well" Hayley returned the compliment, not that she was lying, Rebekah was gorgeous, she resembled to a Barbie, with her long blonde wavy hair and her brother's ocean blue eyes all the way down to her perfectly full lips and a flawless body to complete her faultlessness.

"Don't be fooled by my sister's good looks, she's a total nerd" Klaus interjected giving her a cheapish smile "it's just something about electronics just draws me to it" Rebekah confirmed "she's our hacker" he smirked as if he is proud of her; and he had every right to be proud, she really was good with electronics, she's what you call a prodigy, she was a wizard at computer, she can make information, maps even personal record appear within a blink of an eye, nothing was impossible for her, not even the highly secured governments data.

"And this is my big brother Elijah" Klaus pointed at his perfectly suited big brother, "he's what you call the brains of the operations, he picks out the targets and hatches the plans." He explained, Hayley was not surprised by him being the brains, he kind of looked like he was, with his impeccable suits and his proper looks, hell even the look on his face spelled 'sophistication', "however he keeps his hands clean of all of this, you know to remain the noble one" Klaus continued, and Elijah gave him a dirty glare, which did not go unnoticed by Hayley, she had a feeling he was not going to like her, he was the serious one, and it looked like she'll have to work really hard on his approval.

"And you already know me, so that's the whole family" and that's when it hit her, "so you guys are siblings?" Hayley asked confused, hoping that he would say no, much to her displeasure he said "yes, now come on, I'll take home, show you where you'll be staying" he said standing up grabbing her duffle-bag "no need" she interrupted him, she stood up taking her duffle-bag from him, Klaus gave her a confused look "don't tell me that you're ganna stay in that shitty motel?" Klaus complained; he knows how bad that motel was and the kind of people that lives in it, and Hayley being the good, well _gorgeous_ looking girl she is, it was a matter of time before someone decides to 'enjoy' her.

"Listen, when you told me that this is a team, I felt hesitant, but knowing you guys are family I have to say no" Hayley explained shyly, as Klaus gave her a disappointing look, he had finally found the perfect manipulator and now she is turning his offer down.

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed shocked by her refusal "you guys are siblings; if one of you fell the others will run to the rescue" Hayley clarified, though it still didn't make sense "that's supposed to be a good thing, Hayley" Rebekah objected still not happy with her turning down the offer "not when you're the outsider" Hayley stated bitterly.

"Part of the team, part of the family" Klaus pleaded; he didn't want to lose such an amazing manipulator, at least that what he kept telling himself, "yeah well I had 10 different families over the years and yet I still ended up on the streets" Hayley snapped, no one quite understood, but that girl had some serious trust issues, especially when it came down to families.

She had changed so many foster homes over the years, some used to kick her out after only a week, so she grew accustomed to counting on no one but herself, because they all leave her eventually.

"Not in this family, this family sticks together no matter what, always and forever" Klaus stepped closer to Hayley, his eyes staring in to hers begging her to stay, Hayley felt weak looking at them, so she looked away trying to avoid his magnetic blue gazes.

Suddenly her eyes fell on a picture that was hanging on the wall, she admired it for a while making sure it's 'him', and the moment she realized it was indeed 'him' she asked, her eyes never leaving the wall "what's with the wall?" he followed her gaze, the wall was full with picture of random people, divided into 3 columns, each hanging with a different color pin.

"It's called the wall of missions. The green are for mission accomplished, yellow is for missions in progress, and the red is for mission impossible, and usually those one take a lot of time, months, maybe even years, and there is a bigger team for this kind of jobs" Klaus explained, and instantly Hayley ripped her eyes from the wall and stared at Klaus with confusion, narrowing her eyes, "a bigger team? So there is more?"

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to say, we handle the small one, but there is a bigger team, and none of them is even related to us" Klaus elucidated, hoping that she would actually change her mind and stay.

"Well…" Hayley was now confused, she didn't want to trust this people but they are the only way she could get to 'him'.

"So what's ganna be, little wolf? Going or staying?" Klaus said approaching her, and as if looking into his devilishly compelling ocean blue eyes wasn't enough, the way he said 'staying' with persistence, as if he is not asking he is demanding her to stay.

All Hayley managed to utter "I'm in" which was enough to get her a smile from Klaus's tempting red lips, and she suddenly found herself infected with the same smile.

"Good, now first thing first: outfits" Rebekah shallowly ordered, despite the fact that she can be quite smart and well… a nerd, she was quite shallow as well, fashion was her obsession.

"Actually, I'm good with the ones I got" Hayley unlike Rebekah hated shopping and all this girly things, "ha, yeah right" Rebekah replied sarcastically "judging by what you're wearing, I beg to differ" Hayley was wearing a simple dark blue jeans, with a loose black top and some black combat boots, that was her style, casual and loose, she wanted something she can run in, since she spent half of her life running.

"What my sister means is that you'll need a more formal outfit, for tonight's event" Klaus corrected his sister "right, I'll go grab my credit card" Rebekah squealed, she loved going shopping, it's a good thing they are millionaires, otherwise they would have been screwed, Rebekah literally shops till she drops.

"What's tonight's even?" Hayley turned to Klaus with a questioning look, "I'll tell you all about it on the way, now come on, there is not much time to waste, there are so many outfits for you try, then there is hair and make-up, manicure and pedicure…" Rebekah stared listing the thing she wanted to do, she was an expert, queen of her domain.

"Please, don't tell me she's ganna turning me into a life size dress up doll" she looked at Klaus this pleading eyes, Hayley hated this things, she thought they were nothing more than a waste of time, however the only respond she got was a chuckle from him, he know exactly that that's exactly what Rebekah will do.

"Nik?" Rebekah looked at her brother, stretching her hand towards him, and as if he already knew what she was requesting, he pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card, he was about to hand it to her, when all of the sudden he pulled his hand back before she can reach it "I pay only for Hayley" he warned her, he knew if let's Rebekah have her away with it, he'll be broke.

"Actually, I can pay for myself" Hayley stated, not wanting any handout.

"No offense Hayley, I doubt you'll be able to afford it" Rebekah answered, knowing of Hayley's current broken status, and the fact that the dresses she gets are worth a fortune, "well I have some money…" before Hayley was able to continue that sentence of hers, Klaus interrupted "now, now what kind of a man will I be if I let you pay?" Hayley wanted to protest but before she could Klaus said "my brother is not the only gentleman here, little wolf".

Hayley was going for a second protest considering she hates handouts "like I said before…" however before she was able to finish that sentence Klaus sensed what she's ganna say and decided to interrupt once again "it's not a handout, I owe you remember" this time Hayley was left speechless, she simply couldn't come up with an answer so she decided to give up a lost cause.

"Let's go, we got to hurry, we have a lot to do" Rebekah squealed anxiously, she started dragging Hayley along the way, "Rebekah the party start at 9 she should be here at 8" Klaus warned his sister he knew that if he let her have her way she may never come back, "that's 3 hours from now" Hayley said as if they had all the time in the world "which means we barely have time, let's go" Rebekah kept dragging a now shocked Hayley along the way, and all Hayley managed to do was look back at Klaus miming 'help me' with a pleading face as she's being dragged by Rebekah, however all she got was a huge loud laugh from both Klaus and Kol.


End file.
